Within some geographical areas there is a problem of overabundance of snails. Besides the snails feeding on plants and other ground covers, snails frequently cling to sides of buildings, sidewalks and many other types of rigid structures. The location of the snails is unsightly besides the damage that is done to plants.
At the present time, a pelletized poison is provided which can be spread across the ground which includes an attractant. The snails will feed upon the poison and subsequently die.
Spreading of the poison across the planted area, also makes the poison accessible to larger animals, both wild life animals and domesticated animals. It would be desirable to design the use of some type of snare which would make the poison accessible to the snails, but at the same time make the poison inaccessible to larger animals.